The Proposal (the Actual One)
by mtampiquena
Summary: "Shenzi Marie Predatorra Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena, would you do me the honor of becoming, my bride?" Fiver years after the events of the Lion King and Timon and Shenzi are living as happy as a boyfriend and girlfriend could be. But everyone else thinks that it's time for Timon to commit. Is he ready? Will he ask our favorite hyena the question every girl dreams being asked?
1. Getting the Guts

The sun rose silently over the horizon, turning the sky a yellowish-orange shade. Inside a small den on the side of a tall hill lay a hyena and a meerkat, Timon and Shenzi asleep, Timon in his small grass nest and Shenzi sleeping next to him. Timon snored away softly until a small ray of light hit his face, specifically his eye. He groaned and placed a lazy hand over his eyes and turned to the side. But the sun was still leaking through his fingers, so he groaned again and finally got up, squinting at the sun in his eyes. He stood up and stretched his arms high, then stretched downward to touch his toes, his back cracking loudly. After he was done, he slowly crawled out of his nest and yawned. He really had to move his nest somewhere else, it was annoying that he couldn't sleep in even for a few seconds without the sun stabbing his face. Then a small snore brought his attention towards his girlfriend, Shenzi.

Yep, his girlfriend. Still his girlfriend after about five years of dating, after all the hardship, after she finally moved in, they were still dating. Timon smiled at her as she snored peacefully, her bangs falling up and down in front of her face as she did. He envied how she could always sleep in without the sun in her face, but decided to let her sleep. They lived in a small den in between the Pridelands and the Elephant Graveyard. Luckily, Simba had stopped patrolling the border of the Graveyard after the hyenas had 'run off', and focused more on the Outlands. Timon had suggested the area because of how close it was to the Graveyard, so Banzai and Ed could visit if they wanted and Shenzi wasn't so far from home.

As quietly as he could, Timon walked towards the den entrance and carefully made his way down the ravine. When he got to the bottom, he immediately started to look around for a log or boulder where he could hopefully find some breakfast. He kept looking until his gaze rested on a nearby moss-covered log.

A smile grew on his face. "Aha," he said and made his way over to it. Once he did, he looked around it for a hole or any weak spot his hand could fit through. After a few seconds of feeling the log, he finally found a hole at its base, just the right size for his hand and most of his arm to fit through. He placed his hand inside and began to feel around, his fingers brushing against the wings of a few beetles. Timon quickly grasped them and pulled his hand out, then bit into a big red one. Crunchy, just the way he liked them.

"I think I like them a little softer, y'know?" asked a voice suddenly. Timon yelped and jumped, landing on the ground as the other few beetles flew away. He looked up at the speaker, and smiled in relief. Shenzi smirked lightly. "I thought that after five years you'd be used to that by now."

Timon shook his head. "I don't think I'll even get used to that. You always catch me off guard, women!" He reprimanded playfully, making Shenzi giggle.

"It's a talent. And you were gonna get lunch without me?" she pouted in playful hurt with a sad tone in her voice.

"What? No!" Timon replied, getting to his feet and brushing himself off. "I just, didn't wanna wake you up. You looked so peaceful."

"Oh, so you watch me in my sleep?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Timon flushed. "No! I meant-!"

Shenzi shook her head and smiled. "I'm just kidding. Calm down." She then looked around the dry dirt land, the sun was now completely visible though still a decent distance from hitting its highest peak. The sky was now a pale blue with shades of orange and white here and there. "Well, since it's morning, I say we both just get something to eat." Then she looked back down at the meerkat and with an impish smile, added, "Though it looks like you got a head start."

Timon shrugged. "Well, if it makes you feel better, you scared most of what I was going to eat."

"I could tell," she replied. "You gonna be okay while I'm gone?"

"Shenzi, we've been together for five years now and nothing's tried to get me yet."

"Well, can't a girl be concerned about her boyfriend?" she asked, her eyes full of concern.

The meerkat sighed, and flashed her a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, you go hunt. A girl as pretty as you needs her energy."

"Okay." Shenzi replied and nuzzled his chest. Timon hugged her head before they parted and Shenzi walked off away from the den they shared. Timon let out a small sigh before going back to finding lunch. Sticking his arm back into the log, he felt around until feeling and grabbing at two more beetles. He chomped away happily and reached inside again before another voice interrupted him.

"I still don't see how Shenzi can eat those things." the voice, a male, said.

Timon turned around and looked up upon seeing Banzai and Ed standing in front of him. He raised a confused eyebrow. "What are you two doing here? I thought you hated getting up so early in the morning."

"Oh believe me we do," Banzai said as Ed yawned loudly. "But we got a serious issue that we need to talk about. Plus it was Max's idea." The hyena motioned down to his feet, where Max appeared from behind them not so happy to be up either.

"I just said sometime in the morning, I didn't say go and jerk me out of my sleep!" the meerkat said irritably.

Banzai rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well if I can't sleep then neither can you, deal with it." he replied. Then he faced Timon again. "Where's Shenzi?"

"She just left to go get breakfast, why?" Timon replied.

Banzai frowned in disappointment. "I was hoping to get both of you here but I guess you can tell her later. Right now, it's just the five of us."

"Five?" Timon asked.

A light pattering of hooves was heard, answering Timon as he looked over the two hyenas and saw his best friend, Pumbaa, come into view. He walked towards the others before stopping next to Banzai. "Am I late?" he asked.

"Nah, right on time." Max said and rubbed his eyes. "Now come on, I want to get this over with."

Banzai nodded as all five men walked towards the den, until a low growling was heard. Everyone turned around to see Ed holding his stomach with a nervous smile. Timon looked up at Banzai. "I'm gonna assume none of you bothered to eat something before coming here?"

Banzai nodded. "With Simba off patrol now a days, it seems to be so easy to forget that a guy's gotta eat."

Timon sighed. "Okay, breakfast first. Then we settle whatever issue you guys are here for."

"Great!" Banzai exclaimed as he and Ed ran like cheetahs in the same direction Shenzi had walked off to. It wasn't long before the insectivores could no longer see the two hyenas against the bright sun.

Pumbaa looked down at Timon and smiled. "Just like old times?"

Timon smiled back. "Just like old times." Then him, Pumbaa, and Max walked off into the direction of the moss-covered log where Timon had been eating few minutes before.

* * *

A few minutes later, all five men were inside the den eating away with little conversation. Banzai and Ed had found a decent impala and dragged it back to the den. Meanwhile Max, Pumbaa, and Timon had eaten the log clean and now stared as the two hyenas gnawed on the remains of their meal rather viciously. Max and Pumbaa had their backs to the hyenas, unable to watch their little massacre. But both found it hard to ignore their loud chomping and growling, while Timon was unaffected, five years with Shenzi seemed to numb the sound from his gag reflex.

When Banzai was done he smacked his lips and yawned. "Alright, we can talk now." he declared, while Ed still bit hard into a bone.

"How do you live with that?" Max said as he turned around slowly and faced Timon in annoyed confusion.

The redhead shrugged. "You get used to it, I guess."

"Oh, like you and you're loud crunching is easy to live with." Banzai retorted, mostly to Max.

The old meerkat glared. "At least I don't gnaw on the remains of my lunch like-!"

"Guys," Pumbaa said as he turned around as well. "Don't fight please. We didn't wake up this early to start fighting, we have a problem to discuss, remember?"

Banzai let out a small growl but nodded. Max crossed his arms and turned the other cheek towards his nephew. "Fine, okay Timon. We've come here because we all, _surprisingly_ agreed that this is an issue."

Timon raised an eyebrow at his uncle. "Issue as in...?" he asked clueless.

"Last heard, Simba's gonna have a cub." Banzai said.

"And, how is that an issue involving me?" the redhead asked.

"Simba wants us to babysit." Pumbaa replied.

Timon thought about that for a minute, before realizing how this was an issue. If he babysat, it meant a lot less time with Shenzi, and visits would be pretty hard to cram in the picture. With the Outsiders posing a growing threat towards the Pridelands, not to mention Simba's new rules after the hyena incident, Timon wouldn't be off the hook so easily if he was found sneaking off. "Oh," was all he said.

Ed nodded before gibbering what Timon planned on doing. Timon didn't think far into it, as usual, so he shrugged. "I'll cross that river when I get to it."

Max face palmed before looking up at Banzai. "See, I told you he'd say that."

The hyena rolled his eyes. "Well that's settled, done and dusted." he replied before laying down where he was. "How's that fur ball and Nala doin' anyways?"

"Pretty good actually. But they were auguring on what the cub was going to be." he said and leaned on a small rock near him. "Simba bets it's a girl and Nala's hoping for a boy."

"Watch it be a girl," Ed gibbered and sat down near Banzai.

Timon looked over at the slightly demented hyena. "Don't jinx us, Ed. If it's a girl, I think I'll freak. Boys are a lot easier to teach about belching and digging for grubs and you know it."

"Yeah, bet you plan on teaching _your_ kids that, right?" Max joked with a smirk.

Timon's eyes went a little wider at the word 'kids'. Kids, with Shenzi? Well, it sure sounded nice, but... "Don't ya' think it's a little too early for that?"

Banzai laughed and gave Max an approving smirk. Max merely rolled his eyes playfully. "Speaking of which," Max glanced back at Timon. "When are you going to pop the question to Shenzi, huh?"

At this, Banzai's smirk disappeared as he grew suddenly serious. "Yeah, when _are_ you?"

Timon gulped audibly and flashed them a nervous smile. "I-I'll get to it. Y'know, w-when the time's right, yeah that's it."

"What question?" Pumbaa asked obliviously.

"As in, when's Timon gonna ask Shenzi to marry 'em." Banzai clarified.

"Oh," Pumbaa said. "You still haven't asked her yet?"

"Well, no." Timon confessed, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, you might want to hurry it up, Timon. Time's running out." Max said.

"What do you mean?"

"Shenzi might get tired of waitin' and might move on to somebody else." Banzai said, then flashed them a charming smile any girl would've fallen for. He raised his eyebrows high, puffed out his chest, and sat up a little straighter. "Like me."

Ed glared at him slightly before poking his side with his paw. Banzai's eyes went wide in shock as he yelped and hunched down to protect his side, covering it with both paws. He then turned to face Ed and glared.

"You were askin' for it." Ed gibbered, unaffected by Banzai's threatening look.

"Like we were discussing," Max said irritably. He knew how easily the hyenas could get off topic with just a simple gesture or comment. "Timon, it's been a long time since you two got together, you can't tell me you haven't proposed yet."

"How come?" asked Pumbaa.

"It's just-" Timon started and cut himself off. He sighed, he really didn't know why he hadn't asked her before. There was no doubt that their relationship had taken that turn, so what was taking so long? "I don't know, do you think we're ready?"

Banzai's eyebrow went up in almost disgust. " _What?_ " he demanded, but Timon knew Banzai well enough to know that he wasn't supposed to answer. "Do I think you're ready? Is that even a _question?!_ " He immediately stood up and glared daggers at Timon.

"Well..." Timon let himself trail off and hung his head in shame.

"Timon, listen to me, will ya'? You and Shenzi have been together for five years now. Five years! Most people can't even get through six months!" Banzai screeched. "And remember who you're in love with too. You ain't in love with some run-on-the-mill meerkat chick, you're in love with Shenzi. A hyena, not to mention the matriarch of a whole hyena clan. And sure she could've found any other average hyena guy to be her mate. She could've fallen for some handsome, funny, strong-!" Then he suddenly cut himself off, the fire in his eyes replaced with realization and pain.

Timon looked up then, but didn't need to ask why he had stopped. When Banzai meant some 'handsome, funny, strong' hyena, he meant himself. Apparently he still hadn't gotten over the heartbreak of being unknowingly rejected by the only girl he actually liked. It took about a year for Banzai to rise out from the depression part and into the rage part. And it took six months for Shenzi to talk to him again after finding out what he had done. Then another two months for her to forgive him. Wanting to get off the uncomfortable subject, Timon cleared his throat and continued for the hyena. "She could've chosen any other guy that was in her species."

"Exactly!" Banzai yelled as if nothing had happened. "But who'd she choose?" Banzai stared and waited for Timon to respond, and when he didn't he growled. "Answer the rhetorical!"

"Me." the meerkat feebly replied.

"And if Shenzi's gonna choose you over some other guy who could at least defend himself, you need to treat her right!" He paused as if for a dramatic effect, or just to get a breather. The guy could get so out of breath being this passionate.

With every word Banzai yelled, guilt sunk deeper and deeper into Timon's chest until it was just about suffocating him. He let out another sigh and scratched the back of his head, for lack of having something to say.

Banzai rolled his eyes, but kept going in a calmer tone. "All I'm sayin' is that you've been together for a long time now. And if ya' don't feel ready yet, then when will you?"

"The guy's right, Timon." Max said. "If you're going to fall in love with someone _way_ out of your league-" a small growl from Ed made him shut up and realize that he wasn't helping the situation. He bit his lip before clearing his throat and starting over. "I mean, uh, you need to stop holding Shenzi down just because you're afraid of being rejected. It took you this long to find someone to shut you up, and I'm not about to let you blow it because you're too chicken to say something." He looked over at Ed, who nodded in approval.

A long silence followed as none of them knew how to convince Timon any further, until he said, "Well, there is this really pretty flower in the Oasis, I could give it to her and...pop the question?"

"Then what are you waitin' for?" Banzai asked with a small smirk.

Timon smiled wide then. "Nothin'." he said. "You're right, it's not fair that I'm keeping Shenzi down like this. I know she loves me, and it's about time I show her I feel the same!"

"That's the spirit, Timon!" Pumbaa said happily.

"I'm gonna ask Shenzi to marry me!" Timon declared as he made his way towards the den entrance.

"But wait!" Banzai exclaimed suddenly. Timon's smile faltered as he stopped in his tracks and looked over at his soon-to-be-brother-in-law. "You ain't just gonna rush into this are you?"

Timon scratched the back of his head. "Eh, well-"

Banzai groaned. "Oye, what sort of mistake would ya' have made if Banzai ain't here, man? You can't just blunt ask her out of nowhere, it has to be memorial, she has to know you _feel_ it!"

"Well what should I do?"

"You gotta be real romantic with it. So wait for a moment when it's just you two, get the mood set. Then after that ask her, and be casual but at the same time show some feeling in it!"

Timon nodded then smirked. "I'll do that! How do you know so much about romance, Banzai?

"I've been in the romance business a _looong_ time, Timon. I'm so good, Cupid offered me position as manager!" he grinned widely, and laughed. Everyone else chuckled at the joke, while Timon chuckled at what he was finally going to do. He was going to ask Shenzi Marie to marry him.


	2. A Thousand Years

**FINALLY I UPDATED! Soooo sorry about that, I was working on Temper Gem and ended up stumped but inspiration bloomed in me when I got to this, so please enjoy! :)**

 **P.S: I don't own the song used. 'A Thousand Years part 2' is by Christina Perri.**

* * *

"Watch your step." Timon said as Shenzi nearly tripped over a small rock. She slowed her pace and felt around with her right front paw, before stepping around it.

"Timon, c'mon, just tell me already." Shenzi complained playfully.

Timon shook his head, then realizing she couldn't see it he replied, "Nope, not until we get there. So no peeking."

"Okay." she replied and kept blindly walking forward.

After his little meeting with Max, Pumbaa, Banzai, and Ed, Timon had finally decided that today would be the day he'd propose to Shenzi. Currently, he was on Shenzi's back with his hands over her eyes, although it was mostly him making sure she wasn't peeking since his hands were too small to cover them completely. He decided that the Oasis would be the perfect place for a proposal; the whole day with just each other and then later on he'd ask her, after he found a small but beautiful red and black flower somewhere deep in the jungle. Max had agreed to go find it then give it to Timon when the time was right. It was right around noon, and Timon planned for this day to be perfect; No interruptions, no second thoughts, just him and Shenzi.

After walking through the desert for another few minutes, the Oasis finally came into view. When they were only a few feet from entering, Timon removed his hands from Shenzi's eyes and smiled. "Okay you can open your eyes now." he said as he hopped off of her back.

Shenzi opened her eyes before smirking at the Oasis, then looking down at Timon. "Alright, what's this about?"

Timon shrugged. "Just thought we could have a nice day together, just us. And I thought the Oasis would be perfect for that."

"Oh, that's sweet, Timon." Shenzi said as she smiled and nuzzled her head against his. She pulled away as she began to walk into the jungle, but stopped upon seeing that Timon wasn't with her. She turned around and looked at him in amused curiosity. "Well, come on."

Timon watched her for a second, thinking the whole thing out in his head again. He couldn't possibly think of anything going wrong today, other than he could slip up or bail out, he could get eaten or embarrassingly injured. He could forget to do it all together, or mess up the vibe he wanted to make, or fail to make a romantic enough moment for them, or he could-

He shook his head then, banishing the thoughts from his mind. What was he thinking? Nothing was going to go wrong, and Timon was determined to make sure of that. He took a deep breath before catching up to her, both walking side-by-side. Timon was determined to make this a day neither of them would forget.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with just each other, they walked around the lush green jungle talking about whatever seemed to come to mind however random it seemed. They had lunch which was mostly grubs but Shenzi could've cared less, then stopped by the waterfall to just enjoy the natural beauty of the jungle. Timon couldn't help but remember the first time he and Shenzi met properly; she along with Banzai and Ed chased him down until it was only Shenzi who was able to keep up with him before cornering him in a ravine. It was then that, right at what he thought would be his final moments, the meerkat realized how, _beautiful_ the hyena was. Nothing mattered as much as she did from then on, his family and friends being close seconds of course.

"Timon?" Shenzi's voice snapped the meerkat out of his thoughts as he looked up and saw her concerned gaze. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah." Timon replied with a warm smile. "I was just thinking about the day you chased me down that ravine."

Shenzi smiled back at him and giggled. "Oh, really?"

The meerkat nodded. "You know you are, right?"

Shenzi furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"Beautiful." clarified Timon. "You were always beautiful, you were just waiting for someone to say it."

The hyena blushed a light shade of red and nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad that someone ended up being you."

"Yeah, me too." They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Timon finally remembered something. "Oh, right. I almost forgot to tell you that Banzai and Ed came by after you left."

"Oh did they? Well, what did they want?"

"They said that Simba and Nala are going to have a cub soon." he replied.

Shenzi raised a confused eyebrow. "But we already knew that."

"Yeah, but what we didn't know was that Simba wants me to babysit." Timon looked at her in slight sadness.

"Oh," she said simply, now understanding what he meant. She looked at the ground with her face reflecting Timon's before saying, "But you can still visit, you know."

The meerkat sighed and rubbed his neck. "I'm not really sure if I'll be able to, but I promise I will any chance I get."

"Timon, you have a cub to worry about." Shenzi replied as she looked up at him, and managed a small smile. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Timon thought about what she said, before smirking. "Well, can't a boy be concerned about his girlfriend?"

Shenzi smirked back and laughed. "Of course he can." she said and pecked his cheek.

Now on a slightly happier note, they stared into each other's eyes for a while, before Timon suddenly looked down and sighed. Shenzi tried to look at him again, concerned once more. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Timon said and sighed again. "It's just..." He let himself trail off, there was indeed something wrong. But not with Shenzi, far from it, it was with Timon. Looking at her now, and of how happy he was every waking moment she was in his life, he couldn't believe he hadn't proposed sooner. What kind of boyfriend was he? What was wrong with him? No one who felt this strong of love with someone waited five years to ask them. He continued to stare at the ground before he smiled.

 _"_ _ **The day we met, frozen I held my breath."**_ He began to sing.

 _ **"Right from the start, I knew that I'd found home for my heart,"**_ Timon looked up at Shenzi upon singing 'heart.' Shenzi smiled warmly.

 _ **"Beats, fast, colors and promises, how to be brave.**_

 _ **How can I love when I'm afraid, to fall,"**_ His smile faltered as he looked remorseful at her, remorseful for making her wait so long for him to tell her this.

 _ **"But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt,**_

 _ **suddenly goes away somehow."**_ His face brighten again as he sung it, knowing that with Shenzi he didn't have a reason to be afraid. He loved her, and she loved him. She blushed a shade darker in response.

 _ **"One step closer."**_ Both sang.

 _ **"I have died everyday waiting for you."**_ Timon walked up to her and placed his hands on her paw and smiled tenderly at her.

 _ **"Darling don't be afraid,**_

 _ **I have loved you for a thousand years**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more."**_ Shenzi smiled at his words, knowing that he would, and she'd do the same.

 _ **"Time stands still, beauty in all he is."**_ She sung to him.

 _ **I will be brave, I will not let anything take, away.**_

 _ **What's standing in front, of me."**_ She nuzzled him affectionately then pulled away slowly.

 _ **"Every breath, every hour has come to this."**_ Timon smiled up at her sweetly.

 _ **"One step closer."**_ They looked at each other fondly, Timon's face up to Shenzi and Shenzi's down to look at him, as they sung in harmony.

 _ **"I have died everyday waiting for you.**_

 _ **Darling don't be afraid I have loved you.**_

 _ **For a thousand years,**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more."**_ They both leaned their heads into each other and smiled again.

Unknowingly to the couple, they weren't alone in the area. Right in front of them, behind a few bushes, were Pumbaa, Banzai, and Ed observing them from a distance. While they trusted that Timon would get the mood set, they didn't quite trust him to not chicken out at the last minute. That, and the fact that this was their friend/nephew they were talking about, and the biggest thing that could happen to a couple like them. They didn't plan to miss a minute of it, especially Banzai. So they along with Max who was gone at the moment in search for the flower, decided to follow them just in case Timon had any second thoughts.

"That's so romantic!" Pumbaa said as he stared lovingly at the couple.

Banzai immediately clamped his paws over the warthog's mouth. "Shhh! They could hear ya'!" he warned harshly before turning his attention back to his friend and her lover.

 _ **"And all along I believed, I would find you,**_

 _ **Time has brought your heart to me.**_

 _ **I have loved you for a thousand years,**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more."**_ They both held the last note as Timon placed his hand on Shenzi's cheek, Shenzi smiling and placing her paw on his hand.

 _ **"I'll love you for a thousand more."**_ They held it again before slowly shifting to 'Ooo'.

 _ **"One step closer."**_ they sung in unison.

 _ **"I have died everyday waiting for you."**_ Timon sung solo.

 _ **Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you**_

 _ **For a thousand years,**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more."**_

 _ **"And all along I believed I would find you,"**_ Shenzi joined in and brought Timon closer with her free paw.

 _ **"Time has brought your heart to me,**_

 _ **I have loved you for a thousand years."**_

Max finally appeared behind Banzai and made his way to the front, carefully dodging the huge leaves in his way. In his hand he had the flower Timon told him about, one barely the size of his open hand with four red inner petals and five blacks ones on the outside. He gently covered it with his other hand.

"What took ya' so long?" Banzai asked only half-interested.

"It was a lot deeper in the jungle than I thought." the old meerkat responded and looked over at the young couple. "What'd I miss?"

 _ **"I'll love you for a thousand more."**_ They leaned in closer, before sharing a sweet, gentle kiss.

From the distance, Banzai had to let a small smile cross his face as Pumbaa and Ed looked on the verge of tears. Max smiled as well at the progress before out of nowhere, Pumbaa burst into tears and hugged Banzai tightly, soaking his fur with his tears much to the hyena's annoyance. Ed merely let out a small whimper from his quivering lips as he stared happily at the couple with Max looking up at him in slight annoyance.

"Oh, man up!" Max told him. Ed looked down at the older meerkat, before letting out a loud tearful sob and hugging Max so only his head and his arms poked out of his forelegs. Max glowered at him before sighing and patting Ed's shoulder, making sure the flower wasn't damaged. He and Banzai looked at each other before shaking their heads in annoyance and looking back at the young couple.

Luckily for the foursome, Shenzi and Timon couldn't here them, not because of distance, but because for once ever since meeting each other, neither had found anything more important than each other. When they parted, they looked deep into each others eyes, and hugged each other tightly, refusing to let anything take way what was standing right in front of them.

* * *

A while later, the couple was walking around the midst of the bamboo jungle, where they shared their first actual kiss. The sun was beginning to touch the horizon, staining the sky in purple-blue that faded into orange with the sun being a scarlet sphere in the center of it all. Right after the romantic scene, Max had managed to pull Timon aside and gave him the flower before saying 'Good luck' and walking off. The two lovers were quite for a long time while looking around the bamboo culms before Shenzi broke the silence.

"Y'know, I think I always did like you." she said, catching Timon's attention.

He smirked. "Really?"

Shenzi shook her head and laughed. "Yeah, I guess I just couldn't bring myself to admit it. I could barely believe it myself, much less think it could work."

"Yeah, me too. I think I was in denial about it." Then realizing how deadpanned he seemed with the statement, he quickly added, "I mean, y'know of actually finding someone who loved me, besides Ma of course. I guess after so long, I sort of gave up on that." He then looked up at Shenzi again. "Before meeting you."

Shenzi smiled before placing her paw in front of Timon, blocking his path. The meerkat looked up confused but before he could say anything, Shenzi pulled him towards her and kissed his lips sweetly, him returning it before they parted and continued walking.

Meanwhile; Banzai, Ed, Max, and Pumbaa, followed them from inside the bamboo forest well out of view, but with Banzai's constant 'Ow!'s and his loud struggling against the few branches that kept jabbing his whole body, it was a shock how Shenzi and Timon hadn't heard them yet.

After a while, Max couldn't take it anymore. "Will you be quiet?!" he demanded as he walked behind him. Due to his small size he was well out of the way of any branches hitting him. "They'll hear you!"

Banzai turned around to look down at him and glared. "Can I help that I'm not meerkat size?!" he screeched angrily. He was covered from head to toe with bamboo leaves and a few branches poked out of his back and his legs. The itchiness of the leaves was starting to annoy him as well, and with Max yelling at him his annoyance only got worse.

Pumbaa and Ed merely stared, until Ed caught sight of Shenzi and Timon through the branches. He gibbered quietly and nudged Pumbaa, who looked up as Ed pointed with his paw to the nearby couple. "Uh, guys?"

"Does it look like that's my problem?!" Max said, him and Banzai now butting heads.

"Guys!" Pumbaa said slightly louder.

"It wouldn't matter if it was your problem or not, ya' wouldn't solve it!" Banzai retorted, now baring his teeth.

"GUYS!" Pumbaa yelled louder then the first two times.

"What?!" Both males looked up and glared at the warthog.

"Look!" Ed gibbered and pointed to where Shenzi and Timon were standing looking very much in love.

Banzai and Max quickly made their way over to the couple, standing right behind Timon. All four of them leaned in closer and closer, unknowingly bending a think bamboo culm inwards with their combined weight.

"Shenzi, I love you." they heard Timon say as he lifted her paw with both his hands, looking straight into her citrine eyes. "And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy, having you in my life just makes it really worth living."

The hyena smiled shyly. "Timon..."

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, for a long time." the meerkat said as he looked at the ground, ashamed. "Something really important, and I wish I'd asked you sooner."

Banzai began to bite his lip in impatience as Ed and Pumbaa stared hopefully, waiting for the words to come out of the meerkat's mouth. Timon cupped the flower in his right hand behind his back before finally mustering the courage to ask her. He looked back up at Shenzi and was about to show it to her, when a loud _snap_ was heard. Everyone looked over in the guys' as Pumbaa leaned off the culm, leaving the other three on a bamboo catapult. Max and Ed saw it just in time to move, but Banzai barely had a chance to register it as he was sent flying backwards with a loud scream that soon faded as he disappeared into the distance.

The culm then snapped forward, knocking Max and Ed into the clearing, both landing on their stomachs in front of Timon and Shenzi. They groaned and sat up, Max rubbing his back and Ed rubbing his muzzle which had been the first thing to collide with the ground.

Shenzi's eyes narrowed. " _Ed?"_

"Uncle Max?" Timon asked, quickly hiding the flower behind his back again.

The hyena looked up and froze in place as he and Max quickly got to his feet, Pumbaa slowly stepping out of the bamboo. They all looked at Shenzi and Timon with a mix of fear and remorse.

"What are you three doing here?" she demanded.

"Uh..." Pumbaa drew out as his eyes darted to Ed then to Max in panic. Max fiddled with his fingers as Ed continued to stare, until gibbering out the most unconvincing thing in the present case scenario: "We weren't spying on you, if that's what you think!"

Max's face went straight to his hands as Pumbaa's ears went down in nervousness. Shenzi merely glared.

Timon glared hard, although he was more embarrassed than angry. "You were _what?!"_ he snapped.

"Where's Banzai, huh?" Shenzi demanded and looked at Ed. "If you're here he's gotta be around here too."

Max looked up from his hands. "Well, he was but..."

"You know what? I don't really care, if he was here I'd rip him apart." Shenzi said annoyed then turned back at the hyena. "And why were you spying on me to be exact?"

Ed stared at his friend before his eyes darted in all directions as he gibbered in slight fear, "W-we were just...passing by the jungle!" He gave her a weak smile.

Max face palmed again as Ed wasn't getting them any more out of the problem than where they already were. He quickly cut it with, "What Ed meant to say was, we just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt!"

"Hurt by what? Leaves?" Timon demanded; He knew exactly what this was about. Him along with Banzai, Ed, and Pumbaa decided to spy on him and Shenzi because they didn't think he could do it. Of course, why hadn't it occurred to him before? How else would they have known that he needed the flower when he did? They'd been spying on him the whole time! He never thought he'd been so mad or upset in his life. "Maybe I would've done it, if you three hadn't gotten in the way! Ever thought of that?!"

All three men looked at the ground or anywhere but at Timon ashamed, while Shenzi turned to face him with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? Done what?"

"What does it matter, I can't do it anyways." Although he was responding Shenzi, he was looking straight at Max, Ed, and Pumbaa. "Ain't that right, Max, Ed, Pumbaa?" He waited for them to respond, and when they didn't he let out a sigh before storming off, now more saddened than angered. They didn't think he could do it, probably because they were right. Who was Timon fooling? He can't do this, he never should've tried, and he didn't plan on trying anymore. With the flower still in hand, he kneeled down to a small rock and placed the flower there, as if it were a grave. And it was in a sense, it was the grave of Timon's confidence. _Here lies whatever confidence Timon Berkowits ever had,_ he thought acidly and kept walking deeper into the Oasis.

* * *

 **Aww, poor Timon. :( Sorry for ending on a sad note, but hey, I hate cliffhangers. Don't worry, next update will be soon, so in the meantime, whacha think? Favorite parts? Parts you laughed at? Parts you cried at? Please let me know! Also, I don't own any of the characters used, all of them belong to Disney's the Lion King.**


End file.
